


The Warm Feelings We Share

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Its really soft, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Park Seonghwa-centric, Rated teen for swearing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, theres A LOT of cuddling in this, they already act like theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Seonghwa loves all the members. They make him feel loved, safe, happy, and warm.The members all love each other, of course......But maybe they should realize these warm feelings aren't just the friendly kind of love.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	The Warm Feelings We Share

**Author's Note:**

> i am Soft
> 
> this can maybe be considered a late seonghwa day fic so happy belated birthday seonghwa

Seonghwa was sleeping peacefully when he was suddenly woken by someone climbing into his bed with him. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw San trying to make himself comfortable against his chest.

He put his arm over San. “Good morning. What brings you here?”

San cuddled up closer. “Wanted to cuddle someone.”

“Hmm… and why not with Yunho? He’s closest to you.”

“Bed full. Hongjoong and Mingi were cuddling with him.”

“And what about Wooyoung and Yeosang?”

“Probably cuddling each other, and I saw Jongho going to their room.”

“Did you feel left out?” Seonghwa teased.

San pouted. “Noooo.”

Seonghwa laughed, planting a soft kiss on San’s forehead. “Well, you’re always welcome with me. I’ll accept you with open arms.”

“Mm… That’s why I love cuddling with you.”

They both ended up falling asleep again soon after that.

\--

Seonghwa was about to start his cleaning routine when he felt arms wrap around him from behind him.

“Me and Yeosang are going on a walk. Come with us,” Wooyoung said.

Seonghwa turned around to face him. “I’d love to, but-”

Wooyoung whined, interrupting him. “Come on, you can clean when we get back. We wanna spend time with you.”

He found it hard to say no to Wooyoung when he looked at him like that. “Alright, fine, but we better not be gone for too long.”

Wooyoung smiled brightly and nodded, dragging Seonghwa over to the door where Yeosang was waiting.

“You actually convinced him that fast?” Yeosang asked, surprised.

Wooyoung grinned. “He finds me too cute to say no to. He didn’t say that but I can tell.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

“You can’t change your mind now.” Wooyoung pouted, holding Seonghwa’s hand.

Yeosang held Seonghwa’s other hand. “We’ll have fun.”

“I know.” Seonghwa smiled. “I’m just teasing.”

They ended up being out for almost two hours, but Seonghwa didn’t complain.

\--

Seonghwa sat with Yunho at a comfortable little restaurant, the two having just finished up their meals.

“Thank you for this,” Yunho said. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. I want to make sure you’re eating properly.” He reached over the table a bit to hold Yunho’s hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb. “I actually wanted to talk to you. You’ve seemed kind of tired the past couple days. Are you feeling alright?”

“Well… I have been having a bit of trouble sleeping some nights, but it’s not too bad,” Yunho admitted.

“Hm… If you ever need anything to help you sleep just let me know. I’d hate for you to just endure it.”

Yunho smiled. “You’re always giving us so much. I’m gonna need to repay the favor someday.”

Seonghwa shook his head, also smiling. “You don’t need to do anything. Just being with me is enough.”

“Then I’ll just have to be with you more, but don’t think I’m gonna give up on the idea of repaying you.”

“You can try, but I love you too much to let you get away with it.”

Yunho laughed, and he thanked Seonghwa once again when the bill came and he took out his card before Yunho could even blink.

\--

It was the middle of the night. Although Seonghwa didn’t know the exact time, he knew it was too late for any crashing sound coming from the kitchen to make sense. The only two thoughts Seonghwa could think were ‘what the hell was that’ and ‘oh thank god, it doesn’t sound like glass.’

He got out of bed and quietly left his room. Clearly he wasn’t the only one who woke up, though, because he saw Yeosang leaving his room as he entered the hallway.

“You heard that too?” Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa nodded. “Yeah, sounded like it came from the kitchen.”

“Well,” Yeosang took hold of Seonghwa’s hand, “Let’s go check it out then.”

The pair went to the kitchen. It took them a second for their eyes to adjust to the light being on, but when they did they saw… Jongho eating cereal straight out of the box.

“Oh, hey,” Jongho said to them.

“What was that loud noise?” Seonghwa asked, worried.

“Hm? Oh, I dropped my phone. It didn’t break though, so I guess it’s fine.”

“Why are you awake?” Yeosang questioned now.

Jongho sighed, putting the box down. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Seonghwa reached out to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You feel okay?”

Jongho responded by pulling Seonghwa closer and hugging him. “I feel stressed.”

Seonghwa and Yeosang looked at each other for a second before looking at Jongho again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yeosang asked quietly.

Jongho shook his head. “Not… at the moment.”

“I understand.” Seonghwa nodded, rubbing Jongho’s back. “How about the three of us cuddle on the couch for tonight?”

Jongho agreed to that and he let go of Seonghwa so they could actually walk to the living room.

Seonghwa sat on the couch first,leaning against the arm, Jongho sat next to him, and Yeosang sat on the other side of Jongho. They took a minute to work out a comfortable position to cuddle in.

The three of them were silent as they cuddled, slowly drifting off to sleep. Maybe they’d wake up to San or Mingi complaining that they weren’t invited to the cuddle party, but that would be a problem for the morning.

\--

“Mingi, you have to get up,” Seonghwa said with a sigh.

Mingi didn’t budge, whining as he buried his face in his pillow.

Seonghwa sat on the edge of the bed. “Mingi, seriously, we have stuff to do today.”

Mingi pulled Seonghwa down and hugged him tightly. “...Five more minutes…”

“I don’t have much choice now, do I?”

He knew Mingi would let go of him if he asked, but did he really want to give up on a short cuddle session with him? The answer was no, obviously.

He wrapped his arms around Mingi. “I won’t fall asleep. You get exactly five minutes and then I’ll drag you out of bed.”

“Mhm…” Mingi planted a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s cheek, his eyes not opening once. “Love you…”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, big baby.”

Seonghwa told himself he wouldn’t fall asleep, it was only five minutes, he wouldn’t fall asleep… but Mingi so comfortable and cute holding onto him seemed to have an effect on him that soon enough lulled him back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Hongjoong had to send Jongho and Yeosang in to physically pull them out of bed.

“What happened to not falling asleep?” Mingi teased Seonghwa.

“You’re too comfortable.” Seonghwa kissed his forehead. “How dare you make me fall asleep.”

Mingi giggled and Seonghwa smiled. He really was a big baby.

\--

Seonghwa was about to go to bed when he heard quiet bickering come from the living room. Curious, and wanting to make sure the members weren’t trying to kill each other, he peeked in and saw the 99’s in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, clearly trying to find a comfortable way to cuddle. Wooyoung was in the middle, almost acting as if he was in charge of the whole thing.

“What is this?” Seonghwa asked. They all looked at him.

“What does it look like?” Wooyoung replied.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at him. “A mess.”

Wooyoung pouted while Yunho took over explaining. 

“Wooyoung said he wanted to try to have a giant cuddle pile or something.” Yunho sat up properly. “Clearly he didn’t have all the details set up.”

“It’s really just an excuse for him to get a lot of attention,” Yeosang added jokingly. Wooyoung threw a pillow at him.

“Wanna join us?” San asked, ignoring the imminent chaos.

Seonghwa looked over them, assessing how it would be, before giving in. “You know what? Why not? Make some room.”

Yeosang and Wooyoung stopped their little pillow fight to suddenly cuddle close together, creating a bit of space for Seonghwa between them and Yunho.

Seonghwa smiled, settling into the space. “You’re cute,” He said to Wooyoung and Yeosang, who completely forgot about their fight to the death.

“Are the rest of us not cute?” Mingi was pouting from the other side of the pile.

“You’re all cute. You’re just too far away.”

Mingi responded to that by attempting to reach over San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang to reach Seonghwa. It almost worked, but then Yunho grabbed Seonghwa and hugged him close. Mingi whined while Seonghwa laughed and kissed Yunho’s cheek.

San pushed Mingi over so he was lying on his back, then laid down on top of him, resting his head on his chest. “You have me to cuddle.”

Seonghwa smiled fondly while looking at all of them. The sight of them being all cute and cuddling left a soft, warm feeling in his chest.

\--

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said sternly, standing in the door of the studio. “You need some food and rest.”

“I know, I know… I just gotta finish this…”

Seonghwa now wrapped his arms around Hongjoong from behind, leaning against him and speaking into his ear. “I love you, but you’re a dumbass. Get up before I drag you out.”

“Seonghwa, I know, but I swear I’m almost done.”

“No you aren’t. You’re still in the same place you were two hours ago. Sitting here moping won’t fix your writer's block.”

Seonghwa let go, allowing Hongjoong to turn around to face him.

Hongjoong sighed. “I’m sorry, you’re right.” He stood up, hugging Seonghwa. “You’re always right, huh?”

“I know you too well to be wrong.” He pressed a quick kiss to Hongjoong’s lips. “Now let’s go get something to eat.”

Hongjoong agreed and they left. Neither of them made a big deal out of Seonghwa kissing him. It felt natural, so they let it happen.

They enjoyed their food and went back to the dorm. They ended up both getting in the same bed, Hongjoong clinging to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa let his mind wander, specifically to the small kiss they shared earlier. He realized it made him feel the same way as cuddling with the 99’s in that big pile. And then there was the time he cuddled Yeosang and Jongho… And when San climbed into his bed to cuddle him… And when he fell asleep cuddling Mingi while trying to wake him up… And all the other little moments he shared with the other members.

Maybe it wasn’t just him liking skinship.

“Ah fuck,” Seonghwa announced quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked.

“Can I kiss you again? I need to test something.”

Hongjoong was taken aback. “Uh… Sure, I guess?”

Seonghwa slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together, staying connected for a few seconds before pulling apart. The feeling in his chest was the same warm feeling.

“How does that make you feel?” He asked as soon as they pulled apart.”

“How I feel? I… I like it. I guess I feel… warm?” Hongjoong answered, a little flustered now.

Seonghwa nodded. “That’s good… I think I understand something now.”

“God, can you not be so cryptic?”

“We’re in love,” Seonghwa blurted out. “Not just you and me. All eight of us. At least, that’s what I’m gathering…”

“Oh. Huh. Actually, I see that. Should we talk to them about it?”

Seonghwa yawned. “In the morning.”

\--

Hongjoong and Seonghwa woke the other members up and told them to meet in the living room. There was a lot of confusion, and a bit of worry. When they were all up and sitting on the couch, Seonghwa and Hongjoong stood in front of them, hands intertwined.

“You’re not in trouble,” is the first thing Seonghwa said, which seemed to cause some ease among the group.

“So then what is all this about?” Jongho asked.

“Romance,” Seonghwa answered bluntly.

Everyone fell silent, staring at Seonghwa, waiting to hear just what he was going to say.

“Maybe I should’ve planned what to say better, but… If I know anything, then I think we all share the same feelings.” He took a breath, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand. “Maybe you guys get that soft, warm, fuzzy feeling whenever you do something affectionate with the other members, and you just think that’s friend love, but really… if you think about it, I’m sure you can figure out what you’re really feeling.”

Another long silence. Seonghwa felt a bit worried, considering he revealed his feelings to the whole group. He was squeezing Hongjoong’s hand a little too tightly, but Hongjoong let him.

“Oh fuck!” San yelled abruptly. “I love you guys!”

Wooyoung and Mingi laughed at San’s revelation, while Yunho, Yeosang, and Jongho all stared with wide eyes.

“Oh my god,” Yunho started laughing now. “I thought I was the only one. I didn’t know how to tell seven different people, though…”

There was a resounding agreement between them, and Seonghwa let out a breath he was holding.

Jongho spoke up now. “I’m glad I only realized now. Imagine what it would be like for me, being the youngest and crushing on all of you.”

Yeosang laughed at him, pulling him into a hug. “What would it be like? Do we tease you too much?”

“It’s a miracle this all worked out,” Seonghwa said. All eyes were back on him. “There’s so many ways this could’ve messed up.”

Hongjoong gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “You know us too well.”

Mingi got up and hugged Seonghwa and Hongjoong, then he pulled them on to the couch with the rest of the members.

Hongjoong couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Not much is gonna change, huh? We practically all already act like we’re dating.”

“Now there’s just more of an excuse to do it,” Mingi said excitedly, kissing Hongjoong’s forehead.

San laughed. “You’re so cute, Mingi.”

Soon enough they all just became a pile of compliments, teasing, cuddling and kissing. They all felt in love, that soft warm feeling practically radiating off of them.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre soft and in love and nothing will stop them
> 
> feel free to scream at me on twitter @pastel_yeo


End file.
